LAVENDERS
by Cenayanggadungan
Summary: bagimu aku hanyalah pria bar-bar tak tahu aturan, namun kamu salah. aku memiliki aturan, satu dan satu satunya yaitu KAMU! / kamu dan bangsamu TERKUTUK! / Baekhyun tunggu.../Kau brengsek/ Baek... DLDR. (GS) area. CHANBAEK
1. prolog

LAVENDERS

.

CHANBAEKS (GS) FICT

and the others

.

.

M

.

bagi pembenci GenderSwitch saya persilahkan untuk meninggalkan lapak saya ini.

Dont Like Dont Read.

.

.

.

PROLOG

.

.

.

.

Apa yang terlintas di otakmu mendengar kata penyihir?

wanita dengan topi lebar dan hidung panjangnya? sapu terbang? atau buruk rupa?

.

.

Malam semakin pekat,suara suara pohon bergoyang malam ini semakin menyuarakan eksistensinya berdendang ria seakan mengajak untuk disanalah ia, Byun Baekhyun berada, berdiri diantara banyaknya batu besar yang seakan menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Menatap kearah rembulan yang secara terang terangan telah menunjukan kekuasaannya pada Hamba-Nya.

Baekhyun berbalik dan turun dari atas batu kecil yang dia pijak dengan pelan, membiarkan sedikit gaun malamnya menyentuh dinginnya lapisan batu keras itu. melangkah pelan dengan sedikit dendangan manis keluar dari bibir merah mudanya.

Malam ini seperti malam malam sebelumnya, dia akan berdiri menantap sang rembulan dengan segala harapan yang ada dalam hatinya, berharap semoga salah satu doanya dapat terkabulkan oleh Moon goddes.

.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

LAVENDERS

.

.

.

_Dipenghujung malam ini sayangku, aku melihatmu_

_Berbaju biru dengan rambut ikal cantik menghias paras dewi_

_Langkah langkah riang dengan pantulan surga kau lah itu_

_Aku melihatmu_

_Membuatmu kalut adalah canduku_

_Bila bahagia itu manis, maka kau adalah kebahagiaan itu_

_Memelukku jauh kedalam sukma_

_Menusuk kian tajam diatas genangan parang dewi neraka_

_Kaulah itu sayang_

_Dewiku..._

_._

.

(CHANBAEK GS)  
AND others cast

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Enjoy

Dont't like don't read

.

.

.

.

Menurut legenda dari para leluhur didunia Lightsaber ada 3 golongan kaum yang akan selalu menjadi penguasa. Mereka yang berdarah panas dengan kutukan dalam darahnya, mereka yang mempunyai aura memikat, dan mereka yang mempunyai kebengisan tak terkira.

Banyak yang mengartikan bahwa golongan yang pertama akan menjadi penguasa di dunia ini adalah golongan para Werewolf yang mendiami lembah Lucky green di sebelah timur. Lembah curam yang banyak terdapat didalamnya, pohon pohon menjulang tinggi dengan lahan yang tak tahu seberapa luasnya.

Mahluk mahluk immortal ataupun mortal penghuni lightsaber tidak ada yang berani menginjakkan kaki di sana. Menurut legenda beredar kabar bahwa di Nahwa, yaitu sebuah gerbang kecil dengan dinding tebal tinggi mengelilingi daratan kuning (daratanmahluk netral) banyak mahluk berdarah panas siap memakan mahluk apapun yang berani melewatinya. Kabar yang berhembus juga, di pedalaman Lucky green telah berdiri kerajaan mahluk berdarah panas yang kabarnya juga telah berdiri selama ratusan tahun. Namun banyak sekali pertikaian yang terjadi didalam kaum werewolf, dimana bukan rahasia lagi bahwa kaum werewolf suka berperang entah itu dengan kaum vampir ataupun kaum mortal yang ada di dunia lightsaber.

Golongan kedua adalah Para peri bertelinga runcing dengan sinar yang kabarnya telah menemani mereka sejak terlahir. Golongan kedua ini dianggap mahluk bijaksana yang tidak pernah mau terlibat dengan segala keonaran didunia Lightsaber ini. Mereka adalah pihak netral, pihak pemegang kunci kedamaian bagi mahluk diduni Lightsaber ini.

Keberadaan mereka yang takdiketahui dimana tepatnya, namun sebagian besar mahluk duniaimortal percaya bahwa mereka ada di daerah utara, dekat dengan laut Holland yang indah dan damai. Namun tak ada yang tau kebenarannya, para Peri ini selalu merahasiakan keberadaan mereka. Hanya beberapa orang beruntung yang dapat bertemu dengan mereka.

Peri memiliki beberapa jenis, dan dari beberapa jenis itu peri bulan lah yang paling agung kedudukanya.

Dikatakan dalam legenda, bahwa siapapun yang dapat bertemu dengan peri bulan sekali saja maka dia akan terbebas dari segala kutukan dan dapat hidup selama ratusan tahun tanpa takut dengan kematian.

Golongan ketiga ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa mereka. Karena tidak ada yang mau melihat kebengisan para mahluk mortal dalam merebutkan daerah kekuasaan, namun banyak mahluk yang percaya bahwa golongan ketiga akan muncul berbarengan dengan lenyapnya dunia damai dilightsaber ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan Soo, kau bisa melukai tanganmu lagi" kedamaian adalah apa yang akan ditemukan dalam rumah kecil itu. tangan yang masih memegang sarung tangan kucel itu soo-Kyungsoo menoleh dengan gembira, senyum lebar masih tercetak dengan indahnya diwajah kecil itu.

"tidak apa Baek, tanganku sudah sembuh, liat!" kata Kyungsoo seraya menunjukan tangan kirinya tidak lagi memakai sarung tangan kumel yang menjadi kesayangan Baekhyun, terkadang kyungsoo lupa bagaimana cerewetnya sahabatnya ini.

"tetap saja Soo, kau tidak seharusnya memegang para wanita cantik itu dengan tanganmu tanpa menggunakan tuan markel" kata Baekhyun. Yeah Kyungsoo lupa, bagaimana anehnya baekhyun yang sering sekali menamai berbagai macam peralatan di dalam rumah mereka dengan sebutan menggelikan.

Wanita cantik untuk semua kuntum bungan mawar merah dihalaman sederhana mereka, wanita suci untuk semua kuntum bunga mawar putihnya. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa nama wanita untuk berbagai bunga ddan nama lelaki untuk peralatannya.

"dan liat soo, kau tidak mengenakan Hans?, ayolah soo kau telah berjanji padaku untuk tidak melupakan lelaki tampan yang telah kita beli dengan mengorbankan uang membeli tepung selama sebulan Soo" rengeknya, Hans adalah nama sepatu baru yang kemarin baru saja mereka beli di pasar.

"ayo Baek aku lapar" kata Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun kedalam sebelum dia semakin banyak merecoki pendengarannya pagi ini.

Hari ini seperti biasa, mereka akan memetik bebungaan indah dikebun mereka lalu akan ketoko bunga untuk menawarkan bunga segar, Kyungsoo akan memerah susu dikandang belakang rumah sedangkan baekhyun akan membuat roti yang kyungsoo harap tidak akan gosong kali ini.

Namun tampaknya hari ini akan berjalan tak sesuai dengan rencana mereka, bagi Kyungsoo bila Baekhyun telah berteriak dipagi hari maka akan ada yang aneh diharinya.

-err tadi termasuk berteriak kan?

.,.

"KENAPA LAMBAT SEKALI?" Bentak seorang lelaki berbadan tinggi itu. dikepalanya tersemat sebuah topi dengan ukiran indah dibagian depan.

"maaf Alpha, saya tidak dapat menemukan rogue itu" katanya takut menatap lelaki tersebut, yang dia panggil Alpha itu.

"BODOH!" katanya lagi, mata sehitam jelaga itu menatap dengan amarah yang menyala. Tak dapat dia pikir dengan wilayah yang tidak terlalu luas saja anak buahnya tidak dapat menemukan rogue bodoh itu. lalu bagaimana dia menemukan cara untuk mengalahkan pemimpin rogue yang telah meresahkan kerajaannya ini?

"Alpha Park" kata seseorang yang baru saja dia panggil lewat mindlink beberapa detik lalu. Tubuh kekar dengan lekuk yang dapat membuat kaum hawa meneteskan liur itu kini berlutut menghadap pemimpinnya itu.

"Sehun, malam ini kita berburu. Siapkan semua " kata Alpha Park menatap Betanya, Sehun dengan mata memancarkan amarah.

" Baik Alpha" katanya. Dia berbalik diikuti salah seorang warrior yang tadi melaporkan hilangnya rogue itu. pandangan takut dia lemparkan sekilah kepada pimpinannya, pria berkarisma yang terdengar mengeram sebelum kepergiannya itu adalah pemimpin dari kerajaan ini.

ECLIPSE MOON PACK

Pack terbesar sekaligus terkuat yang dipimpin oleh seorang Alpha keturunan langsung werewolf pertama yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

Bunga, lambang kedamaian diri yang berwujud indah. Menciptakan gurat senyum mengembang bagi penerimanya dan tawa riang sang pemelihara. Banyak orang berbondong bondong mendapatkan keagungan seindah bunga, yang menyegarkan membawa kedamaian bagi penikmatnya.

Bila dibandingkan dengan tahta yang maha kuasa didunia Lightsaber maka sang bunga tidak ada apa apanya, tak berarti. Tahta agung dunia tengah dimana keagungan merajalela dengan berbagai mahkota tertunduk dibawah satu naungan.

Tak ada namanya mahluk terhina kata si tahta, semua mahluk dunia Lightsaber adalah keagungan nyata sang pencipta.

Dewi Bulan disembah dengan berbagai persembahan terbaik dari tanah subuh bagi sebagian mahluk dunia ini. Menjadikan dunia malam penuh suka cita dengan lolongannya. Bergemuruh langkah kaki dipedalaman hutan,saling mengejar berurutan tanpa lepas komando dibawah satu pimpinan agung, tak ada penerangan kecuali dari terangnya lentera kehidupan sang malam.

Satu persatu tubuh berubah sesuai aturan alam sebuah kaum, tak ada yang membiarkan satu mahlukpun menghalangi terjadinya peristiwa penuh magis dari sanga Dewi Bulan bagi penyembahnya ini.

Lolongan sahut menyahut melihat perubahan salah satu rekannya, tanpa menghiraukan ketelanjangan didalam diri setiap mahluk bernyawa itu.

Mahluk Berbulu lebat seakan menghalau dinginnya sang malam.

Disana, berdiri seorang dengan badan tegap, memancarkan wibawa pemimpin yang dihormati umatnya. Tali magis melilit indah dalam tiap inci pahatan tubuh sempurna itu.

"selamat datang kaumku, marikita bangun kerajaan ini bersama. Saling menjaga keutuhan kita dan kita akan berjaya selamanya" katanya, diikuti lolongan sahut menyahut menyuarakan keagungan sosoknya.

Malam itu, dengan anugrah dewi bulan Eclipse Moon pack telah bertambah anggotanya. Para serigala muda dengan darah panasnya yang menggebu, berjanji setia untuk mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya demi kedamaian kerjaan mereka.

Upacara sakral dimana berkat sang dewi bulan menguar jauh dikedalaman hutan yang terkenal angker dengan segala macam reputasinya, mengalah pada keberadaan pemimpin kawanan yang jarang sekali menunjukan wujud rupawannya.

Lelaki muda itu Park Chanyeol, pemimpin yang ditakuti bahkan oleh mahluk terliar didunia Lightsaber itu melangkah diikuti geraman rendah pengikutnya. Membelah kerumunan mahluk berdarah panas penuh adrenalin itu dengan tenang.

Wajah rupawan tanpa cela, tanpa senyum ataupun ekspresi itu melenggang dengan tenangnya. Meningglakan tak sedikit decak kagum dari kaumnya.

Berlari kecil lalu menghilang dikegelapan malam setelah mempersilahkan sisi lain darinya mengambil alih. Tak ada yang tak mengagumi sosoknya.

Bagai ayah dari seorang anak. Penghormatan tertinggi pada sosoknya yang begitu agung.

Langkah gontai malam ini, di sisi derasya aliran sungai yang memantulkan aura keagungan alam Baekhyun mengeluh. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia lontarkan pada setumpuk ilalang dibelakang rumahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

Betapa tidak, pagi ini harusnya dia kepasar dan mendapatkan beberapa bahan makanan untuk membuat Roti, namun berkat tuan Hyumin semua anggan itu lenyap. Tentu saja, bagaimana Baekhyun dapat ke pasar dan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau sedang semua bunga indah yang harusnya dapat menghasilkan uang telah dimakan oleh kambing Tuan Hyumin.

"akkkkh bodoh kau Byun. Bodoh" runtuknya, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak berani pulang kerumah. Sedari sore hingga malam dia masih di jalan dekat pasar mengambil jalan tak biasa hingga tak dapat ditemukan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun malu. Sebelum berangka kepasar Kyungsoo telah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak mampir ke ketaman dekat rumah Tuan Hyumin yang seorang tumbel berperawakan agak tembam itu.

Di dunia Lightsaber ini banyak dihuni mahluk mahluk yang tidak pernah ditemukan dimana pun. Ada mahluk aneh berbentuk serigala bermoncong panjang, mahluk yang suka dia air. Mahluk terbang bediam digoa. Bahkan ada yang suka bergentayangan di hutan.

Dan Baekhyun tidak mau bertemu dengan mahluk aneh seperti itu. dan menurut Baekhyun mahluk di Lightsaber yang paling normal hanyalah kaum Greepy seperti dia dan Kyungsoo, juga mahluk ramah seperti tuan Hyumin dan beberapa tetangganya yang mengatakan mereka adalah kaum Para hobbit dari selatan.

Wajar saja baekhyun mengatakan mereka normal, mereka makan makanan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan para mahluk mahluk yang lain banyak yang suka sekali makan daging. Dan Baekhyun tidak suka daging, kecuali daging kelinci.

"aku harus bagaimana? Pulang kerumah pasti aku di marahin Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak pulang aku takut huee" katanya. Baekhyun sebenarnya pemberani, namun karena kemarin telah ditemukan seekor kelinci yang mati mengenaskan dibawah semak semak membuat Baekhyun takut.

"pulang...tidak...pulang...tidak...pulang...tidak...pulang...tid" hitungan Baekhyun tidak penah selesai "siapa itu?" apa benar mahluk pemakan daging kelinci mentah itu telah muncul disaat sekarang?

Seingat baekhyun ini masih jam kenari, belum masuk jam moncong hitam. Dan hei apa benar yang makan daging kelinci itu mahluk jahat? Ah Baekhyun Ragu.

"siapapun yang disana tolong, aku masih mau hidup. Jadi baiklah aku pulang yah" kata Baekhyun. Tidak ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk dimakan mentah mentah malam ini.

Yah malam ini, tanpa menghiraukan gemericik air sungai dengan pemandangan indah, mata merah itu masih mempehatikannya. Berjalan terburu buru dengan rambut berwarna ungu cantik itu mengayun, meningglakan sosok bermata merah semerah darah dipenghujung pedang panjangnya.

_Byun... sayangku._

.

.

.

tepuk jidak grak

.

.

**pendek, bangeeet.**

**iya pendek kebangetan, tapi semoga kalian suka. diusahakan deh chapter depan lebih panjang.**

**wkwwkk mon maap nih. Mau nyampah bentar.**

**Hello readers, silent readers atau siapapun anda wk**

**Saya pendatang baru disini, udah lama sih suka baca dan suka banget ngehayalin yang iya iya #whahhaha**

**Jadi memberanikan diri untuk mempublish salah satu cerita yang menurut otak aku wajib di ceritain disini. Sedikit spoiler nih yah, ini bakalan lumayan panjang.**

**Lumayan nguras otak juga, dan bakan nguras sedikit demi sedikit waktu kalian.**

**Wkwkwkwk udah segitu aja yap nyampahnya, ditunggu aja updatetannya.**

**Pls give me your comment, seorang bisa komen lebih dari sepuluh juga gapapa dah wkwkkwkwk**

**Love**


End file.
